99 Pieces of Heart
by Joejoe-sensei
Summary: Legenda berkata manusia mempunyai 99 keping kecil hati yang satu persatu hancur bila ia disakiti hatinya. Tapi, tidak pernah ada orang yang disakiti 99 kali. Benarkah? Apa yang terjadi bila ke-99 keping hati itu hancur? Yaoi. Sasunaru, sainaru.
1. Little Monster

99 Pieces of Heart

99 Pieces of Heart

Author :Yeaaaaaaaah… Halo semuanyaaaa… Saia anak baru di fanfict naruto. Saia Cuma mau numpang coba-coba bikin fanfict naruto. Mumpung ada cerita di kepala. Jadi, kita liat aja. Wokeh? Guuuud…

Summary:Legenda berkata manusia mempunyai 99 keping kecil hati yang satu persatu hancur bila ia disakiti hatinya. Tapi, tidak pernah ada orang yang disakiti 99 kali. Benarkah? Apa yang terjadi bila ke-99 keping hati itu hancur? Yaoi. Sasunaru, sainaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 : Little Monster

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konon katanya, ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan bahwa setiap hati manusia terdiri dari 99 keping yang lebih kecil. Kepingan-kepingan itu akan hancur satu persatu tiap kali manusia itu disakiti hatinya. Namun, sampai saat ini belum pernah ada orang yang disakiti hatinya sebanyak 99 kali. Maka, sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang yang semua keping hatinya hancur.

Sekali lagi, itu hanyalah cerita bodoh…

Hanya legenda…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang berjalan pelan di desa Konoha. Langkahnya pelan seakan ia tidak ingin menabrak seseorang. Kepala pirangnya menunduk serendah mungkin. Kelihatan sekali ia berusaha keras agar tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

" Monster!," teriak seseorang tiba-tiba disertai dengan sebongkah batu melayang kearahnya. Batu itu melesat mengenai bahunya. Tetapi bukan karena sebongkah batu itu ia merasa sakit. Namun karena pandangan penuh kebencian yang dilayangkan orang-orang di desa saat itu.

Pandangan mata yang menusuk ke hatinya. Ia saat itu tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya hingga mendapat pandangan seperti itu. Tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya hingga ia harus dilempari sepanjang jalan.

Tanpa sadar pikirannya yang masih kecil membuat satu keputusan.

' Mungkin aku pantas diperlakukan seperti ini….'

Pada saat itu ia tidak melawan saat batu-batu melayang ke arahnya. Tubuhnya kecilnya dihujani lemparan bertubi-tubi. Lama-kelamaan kakinya tidak kuat lagi menahannya berdiri. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Namun suatu mantra tetap bermain berulang-ulang di kepalanya.

' Aku pantas mendapatkan ini… Aku pantas mendapatkan ini….'

Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Ia samar-samar menyadari tendangan-tendangan dan pukulan yang dilayangkan ke tubuhnya. Cacian dan makian untuknya bertebaran di sekitarnya.

" Monster!! Bunuh dia!!,"

" Dasar bocah sial!!,"

" Pembunuh!!,"

" Kau memang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini!!."

" Bocah sepertimu tidak pantas hidup!!,"

' Pembunuh… Monster…,' kata-kata ini setiap hari terdengar ditelinganya. Penduduk desa terus-menerus memukulinya. Yang ia rasakan saat itu hanyalah rasa sakit. Darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya disertai dengan air mata. Ia tidak menyadari ia menangis. Air matanya menetes begitu saja mendengar kata-kata para penduduk.

" Dimana orang tuamu?! Bocah tidak berguna sepertimu memang tidak pantas punya orang tua!,"

" Pantas saja orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya!! Mereka pasti tidak tahan mempunyai anak seperti dia!!,"

" Makhluk menjijikan!!,"

' Orang tua….'

Saat itu ia menangis. Bukan menangis karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Hampir setiap hari ia mengalami ini. Tetapi ia menangis karena pikiran anak kecilnya menyadari sesuatu.

Ia tidak punya orang tua. Orang tuanya pergi karena ia menjijikan.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama 5 tahun. Ia menangisi orang tuanya. Bocah kecil itu hanya berbaring lemas menerima semua rasa sakitnya.

Dan pada saat itu, sekeping kecil hatinya hancur. Lagi…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Makan siang!!," terdengar teriakan penghuni panti asuhan. Naruto memandangi anak-anak kecil berlarian ke ruang makan sembari membawa piring mereka masing-masing. Ia ingin ikut berlarian bersama anak-anak seumurnya. Tetapi ia tahu, ia hanyalah monster. Monster yang tidak pantas melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan anak-anak biasa. Ia tahu dengan jelas karena ia setiap hari ia selalu diingatkan oleh para suster mengenai ini. Jadi, Naruto berjalan pelan dan mengantri di barisan paling akhir. Ia harap hari ini ia beruntung untuk mendapat makanan.

Satu persatu anak pergi membawa makanannya ke meja makan. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mendapati ia satu-satunya orang yang belum mendapat makanan. Naruto menatap suster di hadapannya sembari mengangkat piringnya.

" Maaf, suster… Bolehkah aku meminta makanan?," tanyanya sopan. Suster itu hanya menatapnya sembari menyeringai menyeramkan.

" Kau mau makan, monster? Kalau begitu…," suster itu mengangkat sendok nasi lalu menuangkan isinya ke lantai. Ia mengambil sesendok sup dan menuangkannya pula kelantai. Mata Naruto membelalak melihatnya.

" Makanlah…," katanya. Naruto kecil menatap sang suster sejenak sebelum senyuman nampak di bibirnya. Perlahan ia membungkuk lalu duduk dilantai. Ia lapar. Sudah dua hari ia sedang tidak beruntung hingga tidak mendapat makanan. Perutnya sudah terasa sakit karena kelaparan. Saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil makanannya, suster itu mencegahnya.

" Oh tidak…tidak… pakai mulutmu…," katanya. Mata Naruto sekali lagi melebar namun ia tetap tersenyum.

" Baik, suster…," katanya. Perlahan diturunkan kepalanya hingga ia tepat berada di atas makanannya. Lalu dengan mulutnya diambil dan dimakannya makanan itu.

Suara tawa terdengar jelas dibelakangnya. Para suster dan para penghuni asuhan menertawakannya. Setetes air matanya jatuh menetesi makanannya. Namun ia langsung menghapusnya dan memasang senyumannya lagi. Dalam hatinya ia diam-diam berharap ia dapat menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan tidak perlu memasang senyumannya lagi. Suara tawa terus terdengar dibelakangnya.

Dan pada saat itu, sekeping kecil hatinya hancur. Lagi…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hari itu Uchiha Itachi, salah satu anggota pasukan ANBU elite sedang berjalan-jalan melewati sebuah taman bermain. Dia terlalu muak mendengar ocehan ayahnya tentang seluruh prestasinya yang tentu saja dia ingat dengan jelas. Dia tidak perduli apa yang dikatakan ayahnya bila menemukannya berjalan-jalan seperti ini. Segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya membosankan. Ia terus berjalan dengan wajah bosan hingga ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal.

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang hanya duduk sendiri di atas ayunan yang sudah rusak sementara teman-temannya bermain bersama. Namun yang paling janggal adalah anak itu tetap tersenyum walaupun semua temannya mengacuhkannya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia berhenti untuk memandangi anak itu.

Beberapa kali ia melihat anak itu dicaci maki oleh teman-temannya. Namun, ia tidak menangis melainkan tersenyum. Ia hanya memandangi dari jauh saat anak itu didorong hingga terjatuh dari ayunannya hingga ia terpaksa pergi dari taman itu. Ia mengikuti anak itu dalam diam sembari memperhatikan semua reaksi penduduk melihatnya. Dalam hati ia berpikir keras mengapa anak ini terlihat dijauhi.

Anak itu berjalan hingga memasuki kawasan hutan. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan menatap lurus ketempat persembunyiannya.

" Tuan yang disana, kau bisa keluar…," katanya lembut. Itachi nyaris mengeluarkan suara karena kaget. Kalau bukan karena control dirinya yang hebat dan jiwa Uchihanya, ia pasti sudah terjatuh. Dengan tenang ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Anak itu hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

" Jadi, kau sudah tau aku mengikutimu?," tanya Itachi.

" Ya, ANBU-sama…," jawab Naruto sopan.

" Sejak kapan?," tanyanya lagi. Tidak mungkin anak ini bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Ia sudah menyembunyikan cakranya. Lagipula ia hanya seumur Sasuke, bahkan lebih muda. Tidak mungkin anak berumur 6 tahun mampu melacak kehadirannya.

" Sejak dari taman, ANBU-sama," jawabnya lagi. Itachi semakin kaget mendengarnya. Semakin lama ia menjadi semakin penasaran dengan anak ini.

" Siapa namamu?."

" Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal ANBU-sama," kata Naruto. Itachi mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia kerjakan di hutan ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan beberapa kunai dan shuriken dari kantungnya.

Selama hidupnya, Uchiha Itachi belum pernah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari bocah Naruto dihadapannya ini. Beberapa kali ia kagum melihat kemampuannya dalam usia yang masih dini. Bocah ini sudah bisa menggunakan bunshin, berjalan di atas pohon dan air, melempar beberapa kunai dan shuriken sekaligus dengan tepat dan beberapa teknik lain. Sasuke adiknya saja masih tidak becus untuk melempar beberapa kunai dengan tepat. Bahkan dia, Sang Prodigy dari Uchiha belum bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan bocah ini saat masih seumurnya. Semakin lama, ia menjadi semakin penasaran.

" Hey, Uzumaki… Siapa yang mengajarimu?," tanyanya lagi. Hari ini ia benar-benar sudah terlalu banyak berbicara.

" Tidak ada, ANBU-sama. Saya hanya melihat buku-buku di kantor Sandaime-sama…," jawabnya. Itachi menatap bocah ini tajam-tajam sebelum bicara.

" Hn… Kalau begitu… Aku yang akan mengajarimu…," katanya. Senyum di bibir Naruto tampak lebih lebar dan sinar di matanya kini lebih terang. Setidaknya ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil saat itu.

" Arigato, ANBU-sama…," kata Naruto sembari membungkuk.

' Hnn… Setidaknya ini lebih menyenangkan daripada mengajari Sasuke….'

To be Continued

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :Lalalallala… Satu chapter abis… Syalalallaalla… Gimana menurut kalian? Ripyu yaaa…


	2. I'm alone again

Author

Author:Huay semuanyhaaa… Juju balik lageh. Makasih buat yang udah pada review. Tnang" itu suster kok bukan preman blok M. Disini saia pake plot maju mundur. Semuanyah masih saling bersambungan tapi di ceritain agak acak. Jadi, saia ga nulis kapan flashback dan kapan present nya. Terus disini belum ada yaoi sampe naruto udah agak gede. Qta mulai ajah cerita kita. Wokeh?

" Warning. Abuse. Flashbacks. Naruto OOC. Future Yaoi."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 : I'm Alone Again

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi aka Hokage ketiga sedang terdiam merenungi nasib bocah kecil dihadapannya. Dipandanginya tubuh kecil yang penuh luka dan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menghela napas keras-keras untuk kesekian kalinya. Kalau saja ia tidak mengunjungi desa hari ini, bocah dihadapannya ini tak mungkin selamat. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam hingga keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara erangan.

Sarutobi segera bergegas menuju asal suara. Dilihatnya Naruto bergerak sedikit dari tempatnya.

" Naruto…," panggilnya pelan. Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Sejenak Sarutobi sempat melihat kilatan kesedihan di matanya sebelum semua emosi terhapus dari wajahnya. Hatinya mencelos, terlalu banyak yang dihadapi anak ini hingga dalam umurnya yang masih sangat muda ia sudah mampu menutupi emosinya.

" Sandaime-sama…," tegur Naruto begitu ia sadar siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sedikit sakit namun sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian senyumannya tersungging lagi dibibirnya.

" Arigato, Sandaime-sama…," ucap Naruto. Sarutobi hanya tersenyum getir. Perlahan, ia belai rambut pirang Naruto.

" Tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku, Naruto," katanya. Masih dalam keadaan berbaring, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Tidak, Sandaime-sama selalu menolong saya walaupun saya tidak pantas menerimanya. Jadi, saya harus berterima kasih kepada Sandaime-sama…," jawab Naruto. Sejenak kening Sarutobi berkerut memikirkan kata-kata Naruto.

'Tidak pantas? Apa yang membuat anak ini berpikir ia tidak pantas untuk mendapat pertolongan?'

" Naruto… Mengapa kau pikir kau tidak pantas kutolong?," tanyanya pelan. Ia takut Naruto akan tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya.

" Ah… Suster-suster dipanti asuhan dan para penduduk yang berkata seperti itu. Mereka bilang saya ini monster. Sebelumnya, saya sempat tidak percaya tetapi kini saya tahu yang mereka katakan itu benar," jawab Naruto sopan. Terlalu sopan untuk seorang anak yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

Sekali lagi Sarutobi menghela napas keras-keras. Para penduduk dan suster-suster dipanti asuhan itu telah terlalu banyak menghujani Naruto dengan pemikiran buruk mereka hingga otak Naruto yang masih otak anak kecil akhirnya mempercayainya. Percaya bahwa dirinya lebih rendah dari orang lain. Bahkan meragukan dirinya sendiri.

Dalam hati, ia sedih melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti ini. Selalu memanggil orang dengan sama, seperti ia lebih rendah dari orang lain. Selalu bersikap sopan dan penurut, seperti takut bila ia melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja ia akan mendapat hukuman parah. Selalu memasang senyumannya setiap hari, tetapi bukan karena senang. Semua senyumannya tidak pernah mencapai matanya. Hanya bibirnya yang tersenyum tetapi hatinya tidak. Naruto masih sangat kecil. Seharusnya ia tersenyum dan bermain diluar sana. Bukannya dikucilkan, dimaki dan dipukuli setiap hari. Tetapi yang paling parah, ia percaya bahwa ia pantas mendapat semua perlakuan itu.

Sejak kecil pikirannya sudah dijejali dengan semua opini buruk orang-orang disekitarnya. Seberapa pandainya anak itu, hal pertama yang ia pelajari adalah lingkungannya. Bila ia dibesarkan dengan semua cacian dan dianggap rendah seperti itu, maka satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mempercayainya. Karena tidak ada yang menyanggahnya. Tidak ada yang memberinya kasih sayang seperti yang seharusnya.

" Sandaime-sama… Apakah semua monster itu tidak punya orang tua?," tanya Naruto memecahkan lamunannya. Ia tertegun sejenak. Hatinya mencelos mendengar Naruto yang menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai monster. Tetapi, Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan orang tuanya.

" Apa maksudmu, Naruto?," tanyanya. Naruto perlahan duduk dari sofa tempat ia berbaring. Ia menatap Sarutobi lurus masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya namun saat itu kesedihan dan genangan air mata di sudut mata Naruto terlihat jelas. Sarutobi membeku, belum pernah ia melihat Naruto menangis.

" Aku tidak punya orang tua, Sandaime-sama… Kalau aku bukan monster, lalu kemana orang tuaku?," ucap Naruto lembut. Sarutobi benar-benar merasa iba kepada bocah dihadapannya ini. Terlihat jelas kesedihan di matanya, tetapi tetap saja ia memasang senyuman bodohnya itu. Tapi senyuman itu malah membuatnya tampak lebih menyedihkan. Senyuman yang lebar namun dengan mata penuh kesakitan dan air mata.

" Kau bukan monster, Naruto…," jawabnya lembut. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

" Kalau aku bukan monster… Kenapa orang tuaku pergi?," tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih kecil. Sarutobi hanya bisa membeku. Ia ingin memberitahu Naruto segalanya, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa memandangi Naruto yang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya dan memeluk lututnya erat-erat.

" Mereka pergi… karena tidak tahan padaku bukan?... Sandaime-sama… Apakah aku semenjijikan itu?... Apakah aku... sama sekali tidak pantas mempunyai orang tua?... Aku ini monster… Menjijikan…," kata Naruto. Perlahan-lahan suaranya semakin menghilang berganti dengan isakan. Samar-samar Sarutobi mendengar gumaman disela-sela isakan. Tanpa sadar, bukan hanya Naruto yang menangis tetapi air matanya juga mengalir perlahan di pipinya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sekali lagi hipotesa Uchiha Itachi terhadap bocah kecil dihadapannya ini benar. Naruto memang mempunyai kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Bahkan bisa dikatakan jenius. Mengajari Naruto pun bukan pekerjaan sulit. Yang ia lakukan hanya menunjukkan beberapa tekhnik kepada Naruto dan ia sendiri yang akan menganalisa cara melakukannya.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah gelap, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin beranjak pergi. Yang ia lakukan hanya berlatih dan berlatih. Naruto tidak akan bicara jika ia tidak bicara lebih dahulu. Padahal, biasanya ialah yang menjadi si pendiam dalam pembicaraan. Dalam sehari, paling banyak ia hanya mengucapkan 10 kata. Namun, berbeda dengan Naruto. Bocah ini mempunyai banyak hal yang membuatnya penasaran dan ingin terus berbicara.

" Sudah malam… Latihan selesai," kata Itachi dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

" Hai. Selamat malam, ANBU-sensei…," kata Naruto masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Ia membungkuk kepada Itachi sejenak sebelum berjalan pergi. Saat itu Itachi memastikan dirinya benar-benar tersembunyi sebelum mengikuti Naruto berjalan kerumahnya. Ia penasaran dengan rumah dan keluarga Naruto. Lebih tepatnya, ia penasaran dengan semua latar belakang dan kehidupannya.

Naruto berjalan cepat dan melewati jalan-jalan yang jarang dilalui orang. Beberapa kali matanya menjelajahi sisi-sisi jalan. Mencari tanda-tanda manusia disana. Seakan-akan ia takut bila bertemu salah satu dari mereka.

Naruto terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di kawasan apartemen miskin. Kawasan tersebut sangat kumuh dan kecil. Namun Naruto terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di sebuah apartemen kecil. Pintu apartemen itu dengan mudah dibuka Naruto tanpa kunci. Terlihat kunci pintu itu sudah rusak seperti sudah beberapa kali dirusak orang. Akan tetapi Naruto tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Itachi segera berpindah tempat dan mengawasi Naruto dari jendela apartemennya yang pecah.

Dilihatnya senyuman Naruto langsung menghilang dari wajahnya begitu ia melangkah masuk apartemennya. Samar-samar didengarnya Naruto memangil-manggil sebuah nama.

" Shiro-chan… Shiro-chan… dimana kau?...," panggilnya. Itachi semakin bingung melihat apartemennya yang kosong. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kehadiran orang tua Naruto. Sepi... Kosong... Tak ada orang lain sama sekali. Ia masih memikirkan orang tua Naruto saat ia mendengar teriakan.

" Shiro-chan!!," teriak Naruto. Itachi segera menggeser posisinya sedikit hingga ia mampu melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Saat itu tanpa sadar ia menarik napas kaget.

Di dinding kamar tidur Naruto tergantung kucing kecil berwarna putih yang kini seluruh tubuhnya merah berlumuran darah. Lehernya digantung dengan tali sementara darah menetes dari tubuh kucing itu. Terlihat sayatan yang cukup besar di perut kucing itu.

Tubuh Naruto membeku sebentar melihat kucingnya mati tergantung seperti itu. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat dan menurunkan tubuh kucingnya yang berlumuran darah. Tidak ada air mata. Tidak ada tangisan. Matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesedihan. Hanya sorot mata hampa, kosong tanpa nyala kehidupan. Dipeluknya erat tubuh kucingnya. Darah berlumuran di tubuhnya namun Naruto tidak peduli. Ia hanya terus menatap hampa kearah dinding sembari mendekap kucingnya yang sudah mati itu.

Itachi mengikuti arah pandangannya. Ia mendapati sebuah tulisan besar 'MONSTER' yang dituliskan dengan darah. Saat itu ia menyadari, di seluruh dinding apartemen Naruto terdapat bercak darah yang masih baru. Tetapi bercak darah yang sudah menjadi kecoklatan. Matanya menelusuri seluruh permukaan apartemennya. Ia mendapati bukan hanya dinding, tetapi juga lantai, meja dan lainnya. Semua bercak darah itu telah mencoklat dan sepertinya telah berusaha dibersihkan. Sepertinya disana telah terjadi banyak kekerasan.

Itachi kembali memandang Naruto yang masih menatap kosong ke dinding. Ia masih memeluk dan mengelus punggung kucingnya itu. Darah telah menempel di tubuhnya namun ia terus memeluknya seakan itu adalah benda satu-satunya yang ia punya. Matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa saat ia berbicara. Samar-samar Itachi mendengar kata-kata yang dibisikkan Naruto.

" Shiro-chan… Aku sendirian lagi…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author : Yeee… chapter 2 tamat!! Tadinya mau dimasukkin bagian sasuke tapi kepanjangan. Jadinya sasuke baru ada di chapter 3. Eh, pada review donk!! Menurut kalian gimana?! Review review review!!


	3. I’m Unworthy for Friends

Author

Author :Hiaaaahhhhh sekarang udah chapter ke-3!! Tengkyu buat yang udah ripyu yaaaa… di chapter ini ada sasuke. Ngapain? Numpang lewat? Nggak… Nggakk… Warning : Sasuke disini nyebelin. Bwt yang kasian ama Shiro-chan… Ntar aq certain dikit tentang dia. Wokeh? Kita mulai aja d coy… Warning : Sasuke OOC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 : I'm Unworthy for Friends

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di Kediaman Uchiha…

Uchiha Itachi baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki kanannya melewati pintu masuk kediaman Uchiha saat ia mendengar suara adiknya memanggil namanya.

" Itachi nii-san!! Anikii…," ujar Sasuke. Itachi menghela nafas kecil sebelum berbalik menghadap adiknya yang berumur 6 tahun itu.

" Hnn…," gumamnya dengan wajah datar. Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan wajah memelas gaya seorang Uchiha sambil memegang beberapa buah kunai.

" Aniki… Ajari aku cara melempar beberapa kunai sekaligus…," katanya.

" Hnn…," sahut Itachi agak enggan.

" Ayolah aniki… Beberapa hari ini aniki tidak pernah mengajariku lagi… Aniki selalu bilang sibuk…," kata Sasuke lagi. Itachi terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. Memang akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah mengajari Sasuke lagi. Tetapi bukan karena misi, melainkan karena ia terlalu sibuk mengajari Naruto. Diam-diam ia merasa kasihan juga kepada adiknya yang terlupakan.

" Hnn…," katanya lagi. Orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya tidak akan bisa mengartikan apa yang dikatakannya tetapi Sasuke dapat mengerti artinya.

" Yeah!!," ujarnya. Itachi mengajak Sasuke menuju ke tempat latihan yang biasa ia gunakan dengan Naruto. Sasuke berjalan riang di belakangnya namun pandangannya mencari-cari Naruto yang biasanya selalu latihan di sini setiap hari. Tetapi nihil… tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Naruto disana.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas sebelum berbalik dan mengajari adiknya yang terbukti lebih sulit diajari daripada Naruto. Tiga kali ia memperagakan kepada Sasuke cara melempar lima sasaran sekaligus sembari melompat dan berputar di udara. Setelah merasa Sasuke cukup mengerti, ia mundur dan menonton Sasuke mempraktekan apa yang ia ajari. Namun ia hanya melihat Sasuke terjatuh tersungkur dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Kalau saja ia bukan Itachi Uchiha, ia akan tertawa. Namun, tentu saja ia tidak melakukannya.

" Foolish Little brother…," gumamnya. Sasuke memelototinya setengah hati sebelum berbalik untuk mencoba lagi. Sasuke baru saja akan mengangkat kunainya saat ia mendengap bunyi 'Pop' yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati seorang Anbu muncul disebelah kakaknya. Kakaknya dan Anbu itu berbicara pelan sejenak hingga Anbu itu menghilang dengan bunyi 'Pop' lagi.

" Sasuke, latihan sendiri dulu…," kata Itachi. Setelah itu ia menghilang dalam bunyi 'Pop' yang sama dengan Anbu tadi. Kini giliran Sasuke yang menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia harus latihan sendiri lagi.

Satu jam ia lalui dengan mencoba berlatih sendirian. Namun tetap saja hasilnya sama. Entah ia jatuh, kunainya meleset atau kepalanya terbentur. Bodoh… masa seorang Uchiha tidak bisa melakukan hal yang mudah seperti ini. Latihan terus ia jalani dengan kesal dan mulut cemberut.

Trrk.

Suara ranting terinjak membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Berharap itu Itachi, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dengan semangat. Namun pemikirannya salah. Itu bukan Itachi. Dalam sekejap senyuman yang tadinya dilayangkannya menghilang dari wajahnya. Dipincingkan matanya memandang bocah lelaki seumurnya bahkan lebih muda darinya yang berdiri di sela-sela pepohonan. Ia berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya seperti rubah atau serigala. Tiba-tiba bocah itu memandang ke arahnya hingga mereka bertemu mata. Segera Sasuke memberinya pandangan marah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!," bentaknya. Suaranya yang keras membuat bocah berambut pirang itu terlonjak tetapi bentakannya malah dibalas senyuman.

" Untuk latihan, maaf kalau aku mengganggu…," jawabnya. Sasuke menatapnya sejenak sebelum bicara lagi.

" Ini tempat latihanku, pergi!," bentaknya lagi. Akan tetapi bocah aneh itu tetap tersenyum. Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah bocah di depannya ini gila.

" Oh… tapi maaf… Aku sering latihan disini dan tidak pernah melihatmu…," jawabnya.

" Ini tempatku sekarang! Sudah sering latihan disini?!Kau kira kau hebat apa?! Coba buktikan! Coba lempar kunai-kunai ini tepat sasaran!," desaknya. Bocah aneh itu hanya mengangguk sembari berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sasuke menyodorkan kunai-kunai yang dipakainya dengan kasar.

" Ayo!," desaknya. Bocah itu hanya menatapnya sejenak. Kemudian ia berbalik dan mengambil posisi melempar. Saat ia melompat, Sasuke berharap ia akan jatuh atau terbentur. Tetapi ia salah. Benar-benar salah. Bocah itu melakukan putaran persis seperti yang dilakukan Itachi. Gerakannya lembut tetapi sempurna. Sasuke terkesima melihat gerakan bocah itu. Saat ia melompat dam memuta di udara sembari melempar kunainya, ada aura di sekelilingnya yang membuatnya tampak kuat. Bocah itu mendarat dengan sempurna dan berbalik memandang Sasuke yang sekarang cemberut melihat semua kunainya tertancap tepat disasaran.

" Heh bocah! Siapa nama kamu?!," tanyanya sedikit kasar. Tetapi seberapa kasar pun ia berbuat, bocah ini sama sekali tidak protes.

" Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," sahutnya. Sejenak pikiran Sasuke melayang mencari-cari nama Naruto dari otak dan ingatannya. Nihil. Tidak ada yang ia ketahui.

" Ha! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu nama itu. Kau pasti dari keluarga tidak terkenal. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi jangan berani-berani panggil aku Sasuke. Kau bukan siapa-siapa." Sasuke membalas dengan hambar.

" Kemari! Ajari aku!," perintahnya. Dua jam kemudian dihabiskan Naruto dengan mengajari Sasuke. Sesekali ia benar-benar tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Atau melihat posisi jatuh Sasuke yang cukup unik. Dengan kepala di bawah dan kakinya yang tersangkut di batang pohon. Ya, kali ini ia benar-benar tersenyum.

" Hey! Jangan senyum-senyum begitu! Bantu aku sini!," perintah Sasuke. Naruto yang membantu Sasuke berdiri susah payah menahan tawanya melihat Sasuke menggerutu karena rambutnya jadi mencuat kemana-mana.

" Ughh!! Pohon sialan!," gerutunya sembari berusaha merapikan rambutnya. Naruto benar-benar tersenyum gembira. Mungkin akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia impikan sejak dahulu. Seorang teman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke akhirnya sudah bisa melempar kunai-kunai tersebut dengan tepat. Ia dan Naruto terus berlatih sembari tertawa-tawa. Hingga Sasuke mendengar suara 'pop' pelan dari belakangnya. Ia segera menoleh dan melihat Itachi dari kejauhan sedang berjalan kearahnya. Naruto yang melihat arah pandangan Sasuke pun mengikuti pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik kasar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat sembari berbisik dingin ditelinganya.

" Jangan katakan apa-apa…," bisiknya dengan nada rendah menyeramkan.

" Jangan bilang kalau kau yang mengajariku. Pura-pura bodoh… Tidak… jadilah orang bodoh… Makhluk tak berharga sepertimu tidak pantas untuk sok pintar…," desisnya. Nafas Naruto tertahan ditenggorokannya saat ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

" Jangan berani sok pintar… Kau ini tidak pantas untuk bersikap seperti itu… Kau tahu… semua orang benci orang yang sok pintar namun tidak berharga sepertimu… Ingat kata-kataku…," desis Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk lemah sebelum tangannya dilepaskan oleh Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan air mata menggenang dimatanya. Tidak… Ia tidak akan menangis. Mantra ini terus terngiang dikepalanya. Jangan menangis, Naruto… Jangan menangis…. Yang dia katakana itu benar…

Akan tetapi, tetap saja hatinya sakit melihat sekali lagi impiannya hancur di depan matanya. Impiannya sejak ia lahir di dunia ini. Seorang teman…

Ia salah. Ia salah untuk berpikir Sasuke akan sudi menjadi temannya. Ia salah untuk berharap seorang teman. Lagipula, seorang monster tidak akan mempunyai teman bukan? Namun tetap saja pemikiran ini membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangis.

Dari kejauhan Itachi memandangi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Naruto kasar dan berbisik ditelinganya. Dipincingkan matanya karena curiga. Kecurigaannya bertambah begitu ia semakin dekat dan berhasil melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menunduk. Ia melihat dengan jelas kesedihan di mata Naruto yang biasanya tidak menampakkan apa-apa sebelum ditutupi dengan senyum bodohnya. Disebelahnya, Sasuke mengawasi semua sikap Naruto..

" Itachi nii-san!! Aku sudah bisa loh.Tidak seperti Naruto bodoh ini yang tidak bisa apa-apa! Aku dari tadi mengajarinya tapi sepertinya ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang kukatakan…," ujar Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke membuat kecurigaan Itachi bertambah jelas.

Naruto? Tidak bisa melempar kunai? Tidak mungkin.

Ini membuat Itachi yakin kalau Sasuke berbohong dan menyuruh Naruto tutup mulut. Kecurigaannya semakin membesar begitu melihat Naruto yang berpura-pura bodoh dihadapannya. Berpura-pura jatuh, dengan sengaja melempar kunai meleset. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Ia sendiri yang mengajari Naruto. Ia tahu dengan jelas kemampuannya. Sesekali Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sedih.Kepura-puraan Naruto berlanjut hingga akhirnya Itachi memerintahkan Sasuke untuk pulang.

Setelah Sasuke hilang dari pandangan, Itachi mendekati Naruto.

" Naruto, aku tahu kau tadi berbohong. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padamu? Seharusnya kau membiarkannya saja. Jangan terlalu diambil hati…," katanya lembut. Ia sendiri tertegun dengan seberapa panjang kata-kata yang ia keluarkan dan seberapa lembut ia mengucapkannya. Tetapi Naruto hanya memberikannya senyuman sedihnya lagi.

" Kenapa, ANBU-sama? Apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar. Aku salah. Aku lupa kalau aku ini seorang monster. Lagipula, monster yang pintar hanya akan dibenci orang-orang, bukan? Aku memang tidak pantas untuk pintar. Dan… ANBU-sama… Aku lupa… Aku lupa kalau monster itu tidak pantas untuk mempunyai teman. Iya, bukan?," jawab Naruto. Perkataannya Naruto ini membuat Itachi tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Dan pada saat itu, sekeping kecil hatinya hancur. Lagi…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Yeaaah!! Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan chapter 3 fict ini!! Yeah!!

Maaf semuanya kalo lemot. Makanya, biar ga lemot updatenya, review yang banyaaaaaak!! Yang ga ripyu di sumpain pacarnya Kisame deh!Ayo sapa yang mau ama Kisame??

RIPYURIPYURIPYU


End file.
